


Digging the Knife Deeper

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Destroying Sakura [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sasuke has his own revenge after what Sakura tried to pull on his cousin.
Series: Destroying Sakura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Digging the Knife Deeper

Sasuke sat next to his best friend and class idiot, Naruto Uzumaki, and prepared to explain, again, his family tree. Fortunately, he had the time because they had a free period since their math teacher went home sick and the school hadn’t been able to get a substitute in time for their class. They were instructed by another teacher to use the time to study but most everyone was either on their phones or talking.

“Listen up, idiot, and I’ll explain it to you AGAIN.”

Naruto flipped him the bird but leaned in close to watch the paper that Sasuke was using as a visual aid.

“My Grandparents, Tajima and Misaki had five sons: Madara, Izuna, Hakaku, Ryou and Tatsuya. The younger three along with my grandmother were killed in a plane crash.”

Naruto looked up from the paper, “I’m so sorry.”

Sasuke nodded then continued “Tajima realized that he wasn’t going to have children of the body from Madara, so he adopted his sister’s daughter, Mikoto.”

“Your mom.”

“Yes. Because he really wanted grandchildren. Now, Madara married Tobirama Senju and they adopted Kagami and Obito whose birth parents are Uchiha but are distantly related to the main branch. Izuna married Touka Senju and they have three children, and my mom married my dad who is also an Uchiha but distantly related. And they had Itachi and me. Understand now?”

“Lots of adoptions but keeping it in the family or Clan.” Naruto sat upright and stretched. “That’s like my dad taking the Uzumaki name since he was an orphan and then us adopting Karin after her mom died.”

“Clan takes care of Clan. Always.” Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye someone entering the classroom. Someone who had missed homeroom, but he had been anticipating her arrival.

The other students had quieted down when the door slid open thinking that a teacher was going to make an appearance, so Sasuke only had to raise his voice a little. “And then there is my $10 blowjob cousin…”

Sakura Haruno turned pinker than her hair, turned and fled the room. Naruto, who had been the one to send Sasuke the video in which Sakura had tried to weasel free merchandise from Kagami but had Sasuke’s uncles turn the tables on her in a viciously spectacular fashion, fell to the floor laughing.

“Idiot.”

Naruto snorted but crawled back into his chair. “She’s never going to live that down.”

“That’s what she deserves after what she tried to do.”

“Well, she certainly felt you use that knife.”

Sasuke gave his friend an evil grin “And I will dig it in deeper if she tries to pull anything else on my family.”


End file.
